Twilight Fanfic Things to do when you are bored
by Hollistrchk101
Summary: Things to do when you're bored. Twilight style!


_**Characters and Twilight all belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanfic.**_

**Prank Call**

**Bella**

"What are we going to do today?" I asked when Rose came down stairs. The boys were out on a hunting trip. So we had nothing to do.

"I don't know what to do. I am really bored though." said Rose. She looked bored too.

Alice came shooting down the stairs. Great she must have an idea, I really hope she doesn't want to dress me up again. " O I know, Bella, we could dress you up! It will be so much fun!"

As temping as that sounds, Alice, I don't think I want to be your Barbie today." I replied.

We just sat there thinking. We were all really bored and the boys weren't here to give us any ideas on what we could do.

"I just thought of something!"

"What is it?" Rose asked. Hoping we could free from the boredom.

"Ya, what did you think of Bella" Alice said.

"We could prank call the boys and get them all flustered"

"Let's!" Alice yelled.

"Sounds fun." Rose agreed. "But what will we say?"

"Hmm, I could be in trouble and I call Edward and tell him."

Alice and Rosalie both laughed at the thought. "Yes that would be hilarious! And then he would call me asking if I saw a vision of where you were and I could just play along! It will be fun!" Alice said laughing.

"Perfect!" Rose said. "Edward will freak! But we will have to hide you somewhere."

"We can think about that later."Alice said. "Plus I think I know were we could hide her!" We all laughed.

"Ok here the phone is." Rose said handing me the phone.

I dialed his number and it didn't take very long for him to answer. "Bella." He greeted me.

"Edward!" I said in a really worried tone.

He was worried now. "Bella, whats wrong? Where are you?"

"I don't know. I think in some dark alley, but I don't know and I am really scared. Please help me, please!" I said in a scared tone.

"How did you get there and is anyone in the alley"

"I was just going to my house to get something and I told Alice and Rose I would be fine on my own and then I just woke up in this alley. I am locked up in a cage to. I don't think anyone is here, but why would someone lock me up in an alley! I am scared!"

"I will find you Bella, I will." There was silence and then he growled. "I will help you!" Then he hung up the phone.

We burst out in laughs. "We have to keep this going" I told them.

"He is so pissed. He is coming to the house we the others we have to put you in a cage and a dark alley." Alice said. "So he doesn't think it is a joke."

"I will hide her I already have the cage." Rose said. And picked me up and ran. She found an alley and it had a cage there already. So she put me in the cage and said " Act terrified." Then she left and came back with some boy and carried him around to replace her scent and then she said "Ok I have to go back to the house." And she left and I was alone.

**Alice**

"Ok Edward is freaking out so we have to act like I saw a vision and think about how we hope Bella is ok." I said to Rose.

"I know. This is awesome. How long until they are here?" Rose asked me.

"About ten minutes. So start thinking about how we are going to find Bella"

**Edward**

Bella is missing. Someone kidnapped her and she is locked in a cage in a dark alley. This doesn't sound good. I hope she is ok. She sounded terrified on the phone. I must find her, she needs me and I can't live without her. Not again!

"Guys we are going home"

"What why?" Emmett said. He was disappointed.

"Bella is in trouble! Big trouble, someone kidnapped her!"

"Can't you just wait a little bit to go and save her. She can handle it!" Emmett said.

"SHE IS IN A DARK ALLEY ALL ALONE AND SCARED AND LOCKED UP IN A CAGE!!! SHE NEEDS ME AND IF SHE GETS KILLED, I WILL NOT LIVE WITH OUT HER AGAIN!!!" I yelled at him.

Jasper just calmed us down "I think we should go back Emmett. Bella is in trouble and needs our help"

"Fine" Emmett said.

I ran back to the house as fast as I could. When I got there I could hear Alice and Rose's thoughts. Great Alice had a vision. Bella is ok and I think I know that alley. That's good. Even Rose is scared for Bella, this can't be good. Carlisle and Esme are out somewhere hunting, so they wouldn't know about this. I ran through the door of the house.

"I am going to find her! I think I know where she is. I saw your vision, Alice!"

"Edward, I think you are overreacting. She is fine I saw her in my vision." Alice said trying to calm me.

"She is scared! She called me and I am going to find her!"

"I think she is in that dark alley in town. You know which one I am talking about right?" Rose said. Looking at what Alice drew from her vision.

"Ya, I know which one you are talking about. Thanks guys."

I left and ran to the alley Rose told me about. There she is and she is in a cage. She doesn't look hurt. Just she looks terrified. Great. I need to help her.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked.

"Edward, you found me! I can't get out of here." she said. Man she is scared. I can tell by her voice.

"I will get you out. Just calm down. Ok." I went over to her and got her out. She jumped into my arms and hugged me. I kissed he on the lips and then carried her home. Everyone let out a breath when they saw us. They must have been worried sick.

_Is she ok. _Jasper thought. I nodded my head. To him

_I really hope she isn't hurt. _Rose thought. So I answered her. "No she is fine. Well now she is." I smiled at Bella and sat her on the couch and sat next to her. She layed her head on my chest and I waped my arms around her. She sighed.

_I wish she would of let me go with her, because this could have been avoided. _Alice thought. I answered her. "Yes you should have gone with her. But she is safe now so it is ok." I looked at Bella. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." Bella replied. I love it when she says that.

"I was worried sick about you."

"I know." Was all she said but she leaned into me more.

Then I heard Emmett's thought. _Man Edward is funny when Bella is in trouble maybe I should..._

I growled and Bella looked at me. Then she saw I was looking at Emmett.

Then I said to Emmett. "Don't even think about hiding her. You know it scares me to death and I am worried enough when we go hunting because I don't know if she is fine!"

"Fine but it was just a thought." Was all Emmett said.

**Bella**

Edward and the boys had to go hunting again so it was Alice, Rose, and me. They were playing dress up with me as their Barbie. I just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"O, I was just thinking about how freaked out Edward was the last time we went hunting and we prank called him." I laughed again and they laughed with me.

"That was hilarious. I bet he is worried sick right now wondering if you are ok." Rose said. And we laughed again.

"I bet he is." Alice said.

"I kinda feel bad about it but it was funny." I said.

"Ya, me to." Alice said.

"We aren't going to tell him though!" Rose said.

"I know he would kill us if he found out!" Alice said.

"Actually he probably would get us back some how." I said.

"Either way, I hope they don't find out. They would be pissed" Rose said.

We all laughed.

_A.N.- Please review and give me ideas for the story. _


End file.
